The Sisyphus: Drinking Time is Over
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Sudah saatnya untuk mengosongkan gelas-gelas bir. Waktu untuk minum-minum sudah berakhir. Dormouse character study. Tea Party series #1.


Saya baru saja membaca Are You Alice? lagi, dan baru ingat kalau saya punya fic ini terlantar di drive komputer. Kisah ini rencananya adalah trilogi dari character study fic bagi Trio Wonderland's Tea Party. Dormouse yang pertama, selanjutnya March Hare. Tapi saya masih belum tahu kapan bisa membuat Mad Hatter, karena sampai sekarang, dan kemungkinan sampai AYA tamat, kisah Hatter belum selesai.

**Disclaimer:** Are You Alice? adalah karya brilian dari Ninomiya Ai dan Katagiri Ikumi.

* * *

**The Sisyphus: Drinking Time is Over**

**(Tea Party #1)**

**by Phoebe Yuu**

* * *

_Sisyphus, yang takut mati, menipu dewa kematian, Thanatos, agar tidak mengikatnya di dunia kematian. Atas segala tipu muslihatnya, Zeus memberikan hukuman padanya..._

* * *

Dormouse menenggak birnya dan memandang ke sekitar bar yang sering ia kunjungi. Satu bartender dan kesunyian. Hanya kedua hal itu yang selalu menemaninya. Tentu pengecualian saat Mad Hatter atau Caterpillar datang untuk minum bersamanya. Kadang ia penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang menarik dari bar tanpa pengunjung ini sampai dia begitu senang menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Tak ada yang menarik di bar yang gelap dan sunyi, dengan cat yang keropos dan derit perabot kayu yang lapuk. Orang waras akan mencari bar yang setidaknya punya empat-lima pengunjung lain.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya bertahan? Terkadang pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari dalam kepalanya, mencuat seperti akar benalu nakal yang siap memberontak pada sistem. Saat pertanyaan itu muncul, kepalanya akan terasa ringan, seolah ada sebuah pintu keluar yang disediakan untuknya, dan ia tinggal berjalan ke arahnya. Kemudian, selangkah lagi menuju dunia di seberang pintu, pintu itu akan terbanting menutup di hadapannya, keras dan menyentakkan, lalu jawaban akan kembali ke kepalanya yang tertutup: dirinya bertahan di Wonderland demi menjalankan tugas sebagai Dormouse.

Peran. Ya, peran. Tentu saja.

Semua makhluk yang akan memasuki Wonderland dibekali dua hal oleh White Rabbit: nama dan peran. Kedua hal itu layaknya visa untuk menetap di Wonderland. Tanpa nama, kau hanya akan menjadi Regret yang bergerak di balik bayangan Wonderland. Tanpa peran, kau tidak akan berguna. Dan dalam Wonderland, tidak ada tempat bagi orang tidak berguna. Mungkin kecuali untuk March Hare.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai segala kesunyian ini. Tapi kesunyian adalah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk menetap di Wonderland dan memiliki nama, bagian dari peraturan yan harus ia turuti untuk menjalankan perannya. Dan semua warga yang tinggal di Wonderland harus menaati peraturan, tanpa ganggu gugat, atau mereka akan menerima satu dari dua konsekuensi: dipenggal oleh Queen of Heart, atau dimangsa oleh Regret. Dormouse bukanlah orang yang suka mencari masalah, karena itu ia menerima perannya dan setia menjalankannya, meskipun perannya hanyalah mengundang makhluk Wonderland lain untuk datang dan mencari informasi dari mereka demi Alice.

Wajar jika ia menjadi seorang pembosan, toh? Kesunyian selalu membuat seseorang bosan. Kebosanan selalu mendatangkan kantuk jika tidak segera dihilangkan. Dormouse tidak ingin bertindak macam-macam untuk menghilangkan kebosananannya, karena itu ia mengizinkan kantuk secara rutin menyerangnya. Ia percaya tindakan yang dilakukan atas dasar kebosanan akan mendatangkan masalah, dan Dormouse adalah pria yang berhati-hati dalam segala tindakannya.

* * *

_...dan Sisyphus membawa batu raksasa itu ke atas bukit hanya untuk melihatnya kembali menggelinding ke bawah hingga ia harus mengulangi semua kerja kerasnya dari awal. Terus seperti itu selamanya._

* * *

"Kau hanya kabur dari Hatter ketika ada Alice bersamanya, Paman Ngantuk."

Dormouse hanya bisa tersenyum pada Caterpillar saat mendengarnya. Bukannya ia membenci Hatter, tapi memang itulah tugasnya. Ia harus selalu lari dari Alice dan menjaga informasinya, baru memberikannya ketika Alice telah berhasil melewati ujian darinya. Tidak peduli Hatter adalah temannya atau bukan. Jika ia mempertimbangkan posisi Hatter sebagai sahabatnya, ia tak akan bisa menjalankan perannya sebagai Dormouse dengan baik. Ia juga punya tujuannya sendiri.

"...kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan tujuanmu dengan baik saat kau menyeret temanmu dalam hal yang berbahaya."

Dormouse ingin keluar dari Wonderland. Mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka orang yang kelihatan santai dan pemalas sepertinya juga menginginkan hal muluk seperti itu. Bagi banyak penduduk Wonderland, terperangkap dalam dunia Wonderland adalah sebuah takdir. Perlu semangat bak pahlawan untuk bisa bermimpi keluar dari dalamnya. Dan takdir. Seperti Alice.

Tapi tidak semua orang datang ke Wonderland untuk menjadi Alice. Lagipula mungkin yang awalnya diinginkan para Alice yang datang ke Wonderland bukanlah untuk keluar dari dalamnya, melainkan murni hanya untuk nama Alice. Untuk _menjadi_.

Ah. Bukankah itu keinginan awal semua makhluk yang ada di negeri ini? Untuk _menjadi_. Memiliki eksistensi. Kemenjadian adalah hasrat terdasar setiap makhluk, meskipun dengan menjadi sama saja dengan menandatangani kontrak untuk terpenjara dalam peraturan dan peran. Peraturan dan peran. Hidup, hidup, hidup. Menjadi.

Rasanya ia mulai gila dengan segala kebosanan ini. Tapi ia adalah pria yang berhati-hati. Berkawan dengan hati-hati; menjalankan peran dengan hati-hati; memberontak dengan hati-hati.

* * *

_...apakah Sisyphus pernah mempertanyakan arti dari kerja kerasnya? Tidakkah ia pernah berpikir untuk membebaskan diri dari perannya?_

* * *

Alice ke-89 menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Pertama, tentu saja, karena dia adalah satu-satunya Alice laki-laki yang pernah datang ke Wonderland. Kedua, karena dia tidak dibawa masuk ke Wonderland dan diberi nama oleh White Rabbit, yang bertugas memilih siapa saja yang berhak masuk ke sana dan memberi mereka nama. Alice ke-89 adalah anomali, sebuah kesalahan, sebuah chaos. Ada sedikit celah dalam peraturan ketat Wonderland yang terbuka, dan dari celah itu datanglah Alice ke-89. Dormouse adalah orang yang berhati-hati. Sekali melihat celah, ia menyimpannya dengan hati-hati dan mengkalkulasikannya dengan hati-hati juga.

Mungkin saja, mungkin, dengan celah kecil ini, akhirnya akan ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Wonderland: membuatnya menjadi lebih 'hidup', membuatnya memiliki tujuan, membuatnya memiliki 'teman'.

* * *

_...meskipun begitu, jalan pembebasan bagi Sisyphus hanya ada satu._

* * *

Warga Wonderland tidak seharusnya memiliki tujuan hidup. Tujuan mereka hanyalah menjalankan peran mereka sebaik mungkin demi Alice. Hanya Alice dan Mad Hatter yang memiliki tujuan mereka sendiri. Bukankah hal itu tidak adil?

Bukankah kesadaran mengenai ketidakadilan ini menyatakan bahwa Wonderland mulai hancur perlahan menuju akhir, digerogoti oleh kekacauan bernama harapan, dari celah tempat Alice ke-89 masuk?

Dormouse ingin mempercayainya. Ia ingin mempercayai bahwa kedatangan Alice ke-89 akhirnya akan mengakhiri kisah ini dan membawa Wonderland keluar dari segala kemonotonannya. Ia bahkan merasakan, layaknya selapis tipis ilusi yang bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan namun akan tetap membayang di sudut terpencil, seolah waktunya kembali mengalir.

Ia ingin menggenggam tujuannya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, bukankah tak ada gunanya mencari siapa yang mengatur Wonderland, yang mengatur takdirnya? Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa White Rabbit bukanlah penguasa kisah dalam Wonderland, tapi hanya itu. Sisanya adalah tebakan acak dengan risiko yang membahayakan, dengan taruhan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang Dormouse. Namun kali ini dirinya merasa yakin, sudah saatnya bagi tikus yang berhati-hati untuk mengambil risiko.

Sudah saatnya untuk mengosongkan gelas-gelas bir. Waktu untuk minum-minum sudah berakhir. Ia akan keluar dari rutinitas ini. Karena ia mempunyai tujuan.

Dan ia akan menerima segala risikonya.

* * *

_...menerima kematian._

* * *

Ia merasakan waktunya yang telah lama membeku kini kembali berdetak, mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Lagipula, tidak akan berguna sebuah kata "teman" di dunia yang terbuat dari lembaran kertas..."

.

.

**END**


End file.
